The Prophecy of Seven
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth didn't fall into the Tartarus? What if a certain someone stopped them? Can the save him... or is it a her in time?
1. Chapter 1

* CRASH *

" What just happened?" Percy asked as thick smoke started to clear out.

" PERCY! ANNABETH! You guys are okay!" Piper screeched.

" I'm confused how come they didn't fall into the Tartarus?" Frank asked.

" Wait first of all is everyone okay?" Hazel asked. All except one answered, " Leo?"

still no answer. Hazel looked down and saw a fortune cookie with the paper sticking out of it. She crouched down and read it the gasped, " Oh my gods."

" What?" Jason asked.

"Fate can be changed with the saying of these words. Once said they will never work again. If you wish to save a life, you must pay a price. Equivalent Exchange is not needed but the sacrifice must be of flesh and blood. the sacrifice must recite the words, 'Life will be given to not be taken. Fate will be exchanged for the greater good. I am not worthy. I shall be the pawn sacrificed to save the other players.' You guys know what this means don't you?"

" Leo sacrificed himself so that he would fall into the tartarus in place of Percy and I." Annabeth said.

" But why?" Percy asked, " Not to sound harsh but he truly doesn't stand a chance. I mean even the strongest demi-god wouldn't last long with that many monsters. Not to mention the fact that, HE IS IN THE TARARUS!"

" That is why we have to hurry." Nico said, " If we get to the doors of death in time we should save him."

" I- we should get back to the ship before we continue this discussion." Annabeth suggested.

* * *

" I should have done something." Jason said guiltily.

" Don't you start with that. The only person who couldve done anything was Leo... And he did." Pipe's voice lacked charm speak, she truly believed it.

" I still don't understand I mean how long have we known him and he just offers himself up in me and Annabeths place. I mean " Percy commented.

" Well you'll just have to ask him... He is still alive right?" Piper asked.

" Yes. Leo is still alive." Nico said.

" How can you be sure? Can you even sense him down there?" Jason asked.

" He's alive. I'm sure of it." Hazel stated.

" I'm going up." Piper sounded on the verge of tears.

" Pi-" Jason started.

" And no one better come after me." When she left Annabeth and Hazel stood up.

" Where are you two going?" Percy asked.

" To be with Piper... Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him.

" But-"

" We are going. You four, discuss just exactly what we are going to do about all of this."

* * *

" I think we should tell your camp."

" What? No. They just lost Brekendof can you imagine..." Percy trailed off.

" Frank's right Percy. They deserve to know." Annabeth sided against her boyfriend.

" Yes but if... * clears throat* when he survives it'll have been pointless to make them worry so much." Percy countered.

" Let's take a vote , then. Who votes we do call them?" Hazel asked, " 6-1 Percy."

" I guess. If you guys think its best."

" Today is Friday so, just around this time the head consolers should be having a meeting. I have a drachma," Annabeth digs in her pocket, " Right.. here. Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

"PERCY!" Someone shouted as the IM went through. The seven demigods saw 18 faces staring back at them. As usual Clovis was sleeping. All of a sudden everyone started shouting at once, asking him what happened. Athena Parthenos,

"Hey. So... um we have some news we thought you should hear." Percy started, "Well Anabeth was successful in getting the Athena Parthenos."

"No way! That's impossible!" Malcolm interrupted, "No demigod has ever done it successfully and survived."

"Well now one has." Anabeth announced.

"And we found Nico." Percy tugged on his sleeve, pulling him into view.

"Nico, my boy, how are you?" Chiron asked cheerfully.

"I'm... fine." Nico muttered.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but... where's Leo?" Nyssa questioned. At this point Piper starting sobbing and Jason slammed his fist down on the table and left the room. Even Hazel started sniffling. Percy and Annabeth just glanced at each other sorrowfully, Frank put an arm around his girlfriend, looking guilty and Nico wondered how they had kept it together so well earlier. The demigods at Camp Half-Blood exchanged nervous looks at the sudden change in scenery.

"Percy?" Jake asked, "Where is my brother?"

"..." All anyone could do is just stare at the image before them as an eerie silence filled the room. Percy looked down at his feet, obviously uncomfortable with the message he was about to deliver

"Oh my gods... he's not d-"

"NO!" Nico and Hazel interrupted Nyssa, at the same time, " He's not dead."

"You're sure?" Chiron spoke for only the second time. He sounded calm yet his old eye's showed that he was just as worried as the rest of them. Both children of Hades nodded but he was not convinced.

"Then where is he?" This time it was Katie's soft yet firm voice that asked the question as she got up to comfort her friend.

"Well... he kinda, fellintothetartarus." Percy explained, earning him a few weird looks.

"What?" Travis wondered. Annabeth smaked the back of her "Seaweed brain's" head and said,

"Leo fell into the tartarus... to save Percy and I. I had slipped and Percy tried to catch my hand... which he did except he began to fall in along with me. Leo opened a fortune cookie-"

"A fortune cookie?" Travis and Connor interrupted at the same time.

"Umm, yeah. When me and Leo... when we saw Nemesis she well gave him a fortune cookie and said to use it as a last resort. She must have given him two or something."

"What did it say?" Thalia asked sounding genuinely worried about her brothers friend.

"Well," Hazel dug the paper out of her pocket, "Fate can be changed with the saying of these words. Once said they will never work again. If you wish to save a life, you must pay a price. Equivalent Exchange is not needed but the sacrifice must be of flesh and blood. the sacrifice must recite the words, 'Life will be given to not be taken. Fate will be exchanged for the greater good. I am not worthy. I shall be the pawn sacrificed to save the other players.'"

"Oh my gods..." Jake put an arm around his worried sister as she muttered this. Annabeth was beginning to think that Percy was right but then she remembered how much worse the reaction could have been if they had not told them and he died. After taking a second to calm down a bit, "What are you going to do?"

"We have to meet him at the doors of death."

"And how do you plan on doing any of that? The only one with any knowledge of how the ship works is Leo."

" 2576!" Jake announced as if they should know what he meant.

" What?" Clarisse asked.

" Leo, he told me if anything happened during the quest and he wasn't on the ship for some reason to tell you guys to punch that into the controls it will show a explanation of how the ship works and anything else you might need to know."

" Let us leave them to their duties and continue this conversation at another time." Chiron told them, "It was nice to see you again Percy, I will be sure to send a message to your mother that you are alive."

" I promise you this Nyssa, We. Will. Save. Leo." Percy promptly ended the IM.


	3. Chapter 3

Nyssa wondered if she should feel guilty. It was true that she was upset about what they had just heard but not for the right reason. The fact that Leo might die only reminded her of Charles and made her wonder if the curse was never really broken. And Jake was no fool, he knew. That is why he put his arm around her and tapped in Morse code, "He is not Charles, but he is our brother. Be sad for him." Though even Jake didn't feel true sorrow. He _was _their brother but he was so annoying. And it was decided not to tell anyone because of how upset Harley would be. There were only four demigods amongst the consolers that truly felt concerned for the boy. Tahlia, Katie, Travis, and Connor. Despite the that he got on Taliah's nerves they had developed a complicated friendship and Katie and the Stoll twins had also become good friends of his.

* * *

" So he said 2506 right?" Annabeth asked standing over the controls.

" No. 2576." Hazel corrected. Annabeth punched in the numbers and a holograph of Leo popped up,

" This is a holograph to tell you the rules of how to fix and fly the ship.

1. Annabeth is in charge of all repairs.

2 . Jason does not make any repairs. If real you is anything like mist you I do not want you anywhere near my baby with tools of any kind.

3. Push the big red button! All basic repairs should be made. And there's an instruction book in the top draw.

4. Put in a location and put it on autopilot. No one fly's this beauty except for me.

That's it. LEO OUT!"

Piper laughed, " Of course. _He_ makes the button that fixes everything the "big, red one"."

" Hey, I'm not that bad at fi-" Jason protested.

" No offense Jason but, yeah. You are." Hazel told him, walking over and opening the top draw and pulling out a thick booklet of papers stapled together. Then Annabeth pressed the bright red button the size of a post-it note. There was a loud creaking coming from different places in the walls that lasted about 60 seconds.

" Well I guess I should get to reading the manual." Annabeth announced.

" Not so fast, daughter of Athena." All the demigods turned around and saw...

Mrs. Leer

Gabe

Hera

Percy

Percy

Drew

Leo


	4. Chapter 4

" NEMISIS!" Hazel shouted.

" Yes, child. The boy was not supposed to have been the one to have fallen down into the tartarus... the balance has been disturbed. The girl was the only one who hould have fallen." Nemisis pointed towards Annabeth.

" So your saying it's my fault?" Annabeth now resembled a turtle that wanted to curl back into its shell.

" Do not be ridiculous, child. He did it on his own will. It was his choice and he had his reasons."

" What do you mean?" Pipper wondered.

" That is for him to tell you. I am just here to restore balance."

" How?" Jason questioned, sounding frustrated.

" Well... you may ask me seven questions. One from each of you. Oh and choose your words wisely, the question will be answered exactly how it is asked."

* * *

**Okay so a couple things.**

**1. sorry its short I needed to update.**

**2. you pick the questions that're asked. First seven are asked.**

**3. Some people were confused about who saw who.**

**Mrs. Leer- The book states this is who Hazel sees**

**Gabe- Percy ( duh)**

**Hera- Annabeth**

**Percy- Nico ( you know because of Bianca)**

**Percy- Jason ( couldn't think of anyone else)**

**Drew- Piper (tried to steal Jason) **

**Leo- Frank (You know you would've done the same)**


	5. Chapter 5

"So we can ask you anything?" Annabeth wondered skeptically.

"Essentially." Nemesis replied.

"How... how di- no why and how did the fortune change?" Hazel stepped forward and asked her question first.

"Hmmmm. And how are you so sure it changed? Are you sure this is the question you would like to ask, child?" Nemesis taunted.

"You can't fool me. I know it somehow changed and I want to know why." Hazel refused to back down, which caused Nemesis to smirk.

"Well, the boy made it, of course."

"What?" Annabeth gawked at the goddess.

"When he attempted to save Hazel Lévesque and Frank Zhang the fortune simply stated that in order for lives to be saved a sacrifice must be made. That sacrifice was that his worst fear would com true which of course in a way included the daughter of Athena falling into the tartarus. It was his own power that caused the second part of the fortune to be reviled."

"So what's his greatest fear?" Piper asked.

"That is for the boy to tell."

"Wait that's not fa-" Piper started.

" Fair? I told you to choose wisely. I can not answer every question and that question is not mine to answer." Pipper pouted but quickly got over it as the next question was asked by none other than Jason,

" Leo... is he still alive?"

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright people I need more question ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth was sitting in her room analyzing the situation.

What she knew:

1. Leo chose to risk his life.

2. The Romans had not attacked yet.

3. There had to be a sacrifice.

4. Leo was not-

Percy knocked on the door, " What're you thinking about?"

" This whole situation. How we can make a difference without having the sacrifice go to waste?"

"Maybe we cant," Annabeth whipped her head around to look at him, " Maybe someone else has to get hurt for us to stop Gea."

" I hope you're not right Seaweed brain."

"I still don't understand why he did that. I mean how well do we actually know each other?"

"You would have done the same thing. He did what he thought was right.

**(TIME SKIP)**

The Seven and Nico after much walking started to see two large, wood doors... the doors of death. Not far off from where they were was the small Latino boy that had risked his life for them. He was leaning against a "wall" with a large sword that looked like an large over sized bowie knife made of both celestial bronze and imperial gold. The handle was made of a black rubber like material. He appeared to be sleeping or at least his eyes were closed.

" LEO!" Piper screamed, rushing forward to hug him. Leo's eyes shot open and he was about to swing his sword when he saw it was Piper and put it down for the tackle hug from his best friend. After what seemed like minutes she let go and slapped him, "What on earth were you thinking?"

" I... missed you too beauty queen." He smiled weakly at the others as Hazel went over and gave him a hug, " Miss me?"

" I don't get it. You don't even know us and you almost died for us." Percy stepped forward to confront him.

" Yes and?"

" You barely know us. Why did you do it?"

" It was the right thing to do."

" What do you mean?" Leo smirked at Percy's stupidity, then explained,

"You are Annabeth are two of the strong demigods most people I keep meeting have ever known. Frank and Hazel couldn't die, they're too important. Especially because Frank is like the chosen one or whatever of Poseidon. And even if they had the chance I wouldn't let it be Beauty Queen or Sparky. Haha, hell even Nico is too strong and important to let go."

" So what does that make you?" Hazel asked him in a school guidance counselor type way.

"An awesome guy who should've died. As nice as this was what do we have to do?"

" What?" Jason finally spoke to his supposed best friend.

" Frank has looked over at the door at least 13 times now, Piper always chews her lip when shes hiding something, Nico hasn't stopped staring at them since you found me... SANTA MIERDA! One of us has to go in there don't we?"

" Oh so it _does _have a brain."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I decided to go back and edit the previous chapters. That is what the next chapter is. You don't have to read it because I changed so little but I personally think it's going to be a little better so you should. Anyway who is your favorite character? I LOVE Leo and HATE Jason. **


	8. Chapter 8

* CRASH *

" What just happened?" Percy asked as thick smoke started to clear out.

" PERCY! ANNABETH! You guys are okay!" Piper screeched.

" I'm confused how come they didn't fall into the Tartarus?" Frank asked.

" Wait first of all is everyone okay?" Hazel asked. All except one answered, " Leo?"

still no answer. Hazel looked down and saw a fortune cookie with the paper sticking out of it. She crouched down and read it the gasped, " Oh my gods."

" What?" Jason asked.

"Fate can be changed with the saying of these words. Once said they will never work again. If you wish to save a life, you must pay a price. Equivalent Exchange is not needed but the sacrifice must be of flesh and blood. the sacrifice must recite the words, 'Life will be given to not be taken. Fate will be exchanged for the greater good. I am not worthy. I shall be the pawn sacrificed to save the other players.' You guys know what this means don't you?"

" Leo sacrificed himself so that he would fall into the tartarus in place of Percy and I." Annabeth said.

" But why?" Percy asked, " Not to sound harsh but he truly doesn't stand a chance. I mean even the strongest demi-god wouldn't last long with that many monsters. Not to mention the fact that, HE IS IN THE TARARUS!"

" That is why we have to hurry." Nico said, " If we get to the doors of death in time we should save him."

" I- we should get back to the ship before we continue this discussion." Annabeth suggested.

* * *

" I should have done something." Jason said guiltily.

" Don't you start with that. The only person who could've done anything was Leo... And he did." Pipe's voice lacked charm speak as if she truly believed it.

" I still don't understand I mean how long have we known him and he just offers himself up in me and Annabeth's place." Percy commented.

" Well you'll just have to ask him... He is still alive right?" Piper asked.

" Yes. Leo is still alive." Nico said.

" How can you be sure? Can you even sense him down there?" Jason asked.

" He's alive. I'm sure of it." Hazel stated.

" I'm going up." Piper sounded on the verge of tears.

" Pi-" Jason started.

" And no one better come after me." When she left Annabeth and Hazel stood up.

" Where are you two going?" Percy asked.

" To be with Piper... Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him.

" But-"

" We are going. When we come back we will discuss just exactly what we are going to do about all of this."

* * *

" I think we should tell your camp."

" What? No. They just lost Brekendof can you imagine..." Percy trailed off.

" Frank's right Percy. They deserve to know." Annabeth sided against her boyfriend.

" Yes but if... * clears throat* when he survives it'll have been pointless to make them worry so much." Percy countered.

" Let's take a vote , then. Who votes we do call them?" Hazel asked, " 6-1...Piper?"

" I think," she whispered shakily," we should try to call Leo."

"Is that even possible?" Jason wondered. After a moment of silence Annabeth ran out the room and quickly returned with two drachmas,

" Only one way to find out. Oh Fleecy do me a solid and show me Leo... in the tartarus." Then an at first fuzzy picture showed Leo with his back turned to them talking in Spanish.

" LEO!" Piper squealed.

" Santa miérda." Leo swore then turned around, " Hey guys. Miss me already?"

" Leo how are you? Are you okay? Why'd you do that?" Piper rushed out a hundred questions.

" Relax Beauty Queen I just landed on the ground. Did you guys contact camp yet? No? You have to tell them about the Romans and say nothing about me. Okay?"

" Leo why did you do this?" Piper asked beginning to cry again.

"Er, Piper don't cry. This is just the training I need. It'll be fun."

"CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR JUST ONE SECOND?! You could die, do you realize that?" Jason put his hand on the now frustrated Piper's shoulder.

" She's right you know." He said.

" A long time ago someone told me 'If you find ways to laugh at everything, there isn't anything that can get in your way.' I'll be fine. You'll see."

" Well that saying is wrong, Leo. Not everything can be humorous, stop acting like a stupid child believing everything someone tells them. Who told you that dumb saying anyway?" Leo's expression looked like a mix of emotions and his jaw dropped slightly. It looked like anger, sorrow, disbelief and what may have been nostalgia.

" I know you don't mean that Beauty queen b-"

" I meant every word." Piper assured him firmly and harshly.

" It is none of your concern who said it to me," he mumbled softly then repeated what he said earlier," Help Camp Half-Blood and do mention or worry about me."

" Leo we are going to meet you at the doors of death." Percy told him.

" Help camp first."

" But Leo-" Hazel pleaded.

" Please help them first. You have to warn them and if they need your help... well I'll just have to hold out for a little while longer. If I do die one death is substantially less than who knows how many if they fight."

" Leo why'd you do this? Me and Anabe-"

" Remember, save camp, don't mention me. Then you can meet me at the doors."

" L-" but Leo ended the IM before anyone could say anything else could say something. After it ended Piper walked out of the room and Jason followed. There was a moment of awkward silence, then Frank suggested they call camp now.

" Oh Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said. Today was a Friday so all the consolers were meeting.

" PERCY!" A demigod shouted and everyone turned to look at the IM. Questions were asked from almost everyone until Chiron ordered them silent.

" Percy my boy, it's nice to see you. Where is the rest of the Seven?"

" We don't know where Piper and Jason went but Leo... is working on the ship. He keeps making repairs I didn't even know it needed." Annabeth half lied.

" You bring good news I hope."

" Well Annabeth was successful in getting the Athena Panthenos." Percy told them and there were cheers again.

" No way! How? No demigod has ever survived." Malcom exclaimed in disbelief.

" Well now one has." Annabeth told him.

" We found Nico." Percy pulled him into view.

" Nico, it is nice to see you. How are you?" Chiron asked.

" Um.. fine." Nico mumbled.

" We also have some... uh... bad news."

" Percy?" Will questioned.

" Erm... theromansareattacking." He rushed.

" What?" Clarisse asked and Annabeth smacked him on the back of the head, making Connor and Travis snicker.

" The Romans are going to uh... attack. We ran into some trouble at Camp Jupiter and they think we declared war." Percy explained.

" This meeting is dismissed. Make everyone aware of the current situation. Tell them to prepare for an attack and I will be out in a moment." Chiron ordered and everyone scrambled out of the room, " Where is Leo and why did he ask you to lie to me and his fellow campmates?" After a moment of hesitation it was Frank who answered,

" Percy and Annabeth were about to fall into the tartarus and he sacrificed himself in their place. We have to meet him at the doors of death but he asked us to make sure camp was okay first."

Chiron nodded understanding, " What happened at the roman camp?"

" Eidolons possessed him and made him attack New Rome." Hazel told him.

" We will make sure that they know that we mean no harm and surrender. You seven must retrieve Leo from the tartarus. Good luck." And like that he ended the IM.

"... Do you guys want to try something?" Annabeth wondered.

" What?" Piper asked walking back into the room with Jason. Annabeth dug into her pocket and pulled out another drachma,

" Oh Fleecy do me a solid and show me... Reyna at Camp Jupiter." When the picture cleared up it showed Reyna alone.

Reyna looked up and frowned, " Someone must be executed for the attack. You attacked our home, but I have convinced Octavian to give you more time but you currently only have five days left to come here and surrender." and like that she ended the IM.

" Well that was... discourteous." Annabeth commented.

" Annabethhhhhhhhhhhhh," Percy whined, " stop using long words nobody knows."

" It means to be impolite." Nico smirked a little while saying this, "So does anyone else know how to work this ship?"

" I do a little but there is an emergency code to make the ship repair itself." Annabeth told him.

" Huh. He thought of everything didn't he?" Hazel sounded impressed. They all followed Annabeth to the control room, " So how does it work?"

" 2576. I have to type that into the controls and..." A hologram of Leo showed up in front of them.

" Hey guys. So I am probably not on the ship... or I'm not conscious or something. Whatever the reason you guys are making repairs on the ship so this hologram is to tell you about that. 4 things:

1. Annabeth is in charge of all repairs.

2 . Jason does not make any repairs. If real you is anything like mist you I do not want you anywhere near my baby with tools of any kind.

3. Push the big red button! All basic repairs should be made. And there's an instruction book in the top draw.

4. Put in a location and put it on autopilot. No one fly's this beauty except for me.

That's it. LEO OUT!"

Piper giggled a little, " Of course. _He_ makes the button that fixes everything the "big, red one"."

" Hey, I'm not that bad at fi-" Jason protested.

" No offense Jason but, yeah. You are." Hazel told him, walking over and opening the top draw and pulling out a thick booklet of papers stapled together. Then Annabeth pressed the bright red button the size of a post-it note. There was a loud creaking coming from different places in the walls that lasted about 60 seconds.

" Well I guess I should get to reading the manual." Annabeth announced.

" Not so fast, daughter of Athena." All the demigods turned around and saw...

Mrs. Leer

Gabe

Hera

Percy

Percy

Drew

Leo

" NEMISIS!" Hazel shouted.

" Yes, child. The boy was not supposed to have been the one to have fallen down into the tartarus... the balance has been disturbed. The girl was the only one who hould have fallen." Nemisis pointed towards Annabeth.

" So your saying it's my fault?" Annabeth now resembled a turtle that wanted to curl back into its shell.

" Do not be ridiculous, child. He did it on his own will. It was his choice and he had his reasons."

" What do you mean?" Pipper wondered.

" That is for him to tell you. I am just here to restore balance."

" How?" Jason questioned, sounding frustrated.

" Well... you may ask me seven questions. One from each of you. Oh and choose your words wisely, the question will be answered exactly how it is asked."

"So we can ask you anything?" Annabeth wondered skeptically.

"Essentially." Nemesis replied.

"How... how di- no why and how did the fortune change?" Hazel stepped forward and asked her question first.

"Hmmmm. And how are you so sure it changed? Are you sure this is the question you would like to ask, child?" Nemesis taunted.

"You can't fool me. I know it somehow changed and I want to know why." Hazel refused to back down, which caused Nemesis to smirk.

"Well, the boy made it, of course."

"What?" Annabeth gawked at the goddess.

"When he attempted to save Hazel Lévesque and Frank Zhang the fortune simply stated that in order for lives to be saved a sacrifice must be made. That sacrifice was that his worst fear would com true which of course in a way included the daughter of Athena falling into the tartarus. It was his own power that caused the second part of the fortune to be reviled."

"So what's his greatest fear?" Piper asked.

"That is for the boy to tell."

"Wait that's not fa-" Piper started.

" Fair? I told you to choose wisely. I can not answer every question and that question is not mine to answer." Pipper pouted but quickly got over it as the next question was asked by none other than Jason,

" Leo... is he still alive?"

* * *

Annabeth was sitting in her room analyzing the situation.

What she knew:

1. Leo chose to risk his life.

2. The Romans had not attacked yet.

3. There had to be a sacrifice.

4. Leo was not-

Percy knocked on the door, " What're you thinking about?"

" This whole situation. How we can make a difference without having the sacrifice go to waste?"

"Maybe we cant," Annabeth whipped her head around to look at him, " Maybe someone else has to get hurt for us to stop Gea."

" I hope you're not right Seaweed brain."

"I still don't understand why he did that. I mean how well do we actually know each other?"

"You would have done the same thing. He did what he thought was right.

* * *

The Seven and Nico after much walking started to see two large, gothic, wood doors engraved with what looked like gold... the doors of death. Not far off from where they were was the small Latino boy that had risked his life for them. He was leaning against a "wall" with a large sword that looked like an large over sized bowie knife made of both celestial bronze and imperial gold. The handle was made of a black rubber like material. He appeared to be sleeping or at least his eyes were closed. Other than scratches and bruises that covered his arms and some on his face.

" LEO!" Piper screamed, rushing forward to hug him. Leo's eyes shot open and he was about to swing his sword when he saw it was Piper and put it down for the tackle hug from his best friend. After what seemed like minutes she let go and slapped him, "What on earth were you thinking?"

" I... missed you too beauty queen." He smiled weakly at the others as Hazel went over and gave him a hug, " Miss me?"

" I don't get it. You don't even know us and you almost died for us." Percy stepped forward to confront him.

" Yes and?"

" You barely know us. Why did you do it?"

" It was the right thing to do."

" What do you mean?" Leo smirked at Percy's stupidity, then explained,

"You are Annabeth are two of the strong demigods most people I keep meeting have ever known. Frank and Hazel couldn't die, they're too important. Especially because Frank is like the chosen one or whatever of Poseidon. And even if they had the chance I wouldn't let it be Beauty Queen or Sparky. Haha, hell even Nico is too strong and important to let go."

" So what does that make you?" Hazel asked him in a school guidance counselor type way.

"An awesome guy who should've died. As nice as this was what do we have to do?"

" What?" Jason finally spoke to his supposed best friend.

" Frank has looked over at the door at least 13 times now, Piper always chews her lip when shes hiding something, Nico hasn't stopped staring at them since you found me... SANTA MIERDA! One of us has to go in there don't we?"

" Well yes but I mean what do you mean by "an awesome gut who should have died"?" Jason asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo laughed weakly as if the pain was finally catching up to him, " Just saying what you were all thinking. And don't tell me you weren't." There was a long momment of silence then Leos entire appearance started to set in. He didn't look weak exactly but he looked like the next monster fight would be near fatal without any help. There were ugly purple blotches and jagged red scratches going up his arms and some on his face. His clothes were ripped and had some blood stains on them. He leaned to his right side very slightly as if there was an injury on the left and for some reason he had a sword.

" You... look horrible." Jason told him.

" Thanks man. I've been working out." Leo replied sarcastically.

" I mean... I-"

" Why do you have a sword?" Hazel wondered aloud.

" Hmmm?" Leo turned his head slightly to look in her direction.

" You always use a sledgehammer. Where'd you get that anyway? It doesn't look like most swords." Hazel said.

" Hehe. Of course it doesn't. _I _made this baby. Used celestial bronze and imperial gold." He smiled proudly and held it out as proof.

" What do those symbols mean?" Annabeth asked curiously pointing at his sword, "It's definitely not ancient Geek."

" Oh, I don't know. It's just a design I saw somewhere." Frank could tell that Leo was lying but he didn't bring it up because of how bothered Leo seemed. Then he looked around, looking slightly paranoid, " So once we close the doors this'll be over, right? It'll stop Gaea?'

" Well, it will stop her wake and any monster we kill will not just reappear immediately like they have been." Hazel explain.

" So who's..." Piper started, her eyes beginning to tear up again.


	10. Chapter 10

" Me. I had my second chance at life and there is no reason for anyone else to die." Hazel volunteered and Frank tensed and tightened his grip around her.

" No. I'll go. You didn't get a second chance at life just to die so soon." Frank told her. This went on for a couple of minutes. Everyone saying how it should be them, couples arguing because the other one didn't want their beloved to die. No one even noticed the solemn look and nod that was exchanged by Nico and Leo. The two started towards the doors and Leo was about to walk through them when Percy glanced over. When he saw what Leo was about to do his eyes got as big as wheels like a deer in headlights and his face wore a look of complete and utter shock. He did the only thing he could and yelled,

" WAIT!" When everyone saw what was happening they sprinted to the doors to confront Leo and Hazel shot a death stare at Nico for letting him come this far.

" Stop, Leo. You already sacrificed yourself once. You don't have to do it again." Hazel told him serenely.

" Give me one good reason I shouldn't." Leo ordered.

" You can't." Piper told him, her voice shaking a bit.

" Why not? I'm the perfect person for it. Annabeth is a genius and still has her family in San Francisco and Percy. Percy has his family, an entire camp full of friends, and is the most powerful demigod a lot of people say they've ever met. Hazel and Nico have each other. Frank has his grandmother and Hazel. Piper has her father and Jason. And Jason is like super powerful and has Thalia. At most you guys and Harley might miss me a bit for a little while." Leo countered.

" That's not true... I'm sure your other sibling will miss you too." Piper asked. Leo grimaced and ignored her. He made eye contact with Jason but Piper pulled him slightly closer to her and he shook his head,

" Percy... Frank, Nico will need help." he looked around again. Percy couldn't help but notice the way his eyes darted all over the room even as he moved his head to look around. It looked almost... maniacal but then Leo gave them one of his signature grins as if saying everything will be okay.

" Sure man." Percy said, stepping forward to take his place. Frank glanced down at Hazel, as if asking permission. She nodded and he looked back up at Leo,

" Okay."

" Step back, guys," Leo told those who weren't helping and they did as told. As soon as they had backed up far enough a wall of flames erupted between them. Frank looked startled but Leo said, " I don't think they have to watch... Well this is it."

" Are you sure about this?" Percy asked. Leo nodded and smiled reassuringly, but then his eyes widened in shock. He half collapsed and grunted in pain, holding his stomach but when Percy rushed forward to help him Leo waved him off and stuck his sword out in front of him. That was when they noticed the swords small and sharp yet some what flat tip. He only stayed in that position for a second or two before regaining his composer. Seeing the strange looks the three boys gave him he sighed and lifted what remained of his shirt slightly, by the corner. What they saw horrified them. Leo had a thick dark red gash that was slowly oozing out a gooey, green liquid just above his hip bone,

" Poison. I'd probably die anyway." And those were the last words he said before them closing the doors from both sides and the wall of fire becoming nonexistent.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo tried to continue fighting but it was too much after a while.

**Nico was impressed. He had been in the Tartarus for almost a week and a half now.**

He didn't know how long it had been. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. Life was not normal. It was not fast. It was not slow. It was just survival.

**Nico knew what was going to happen once they reached the Roman Camp. They had captured 3 of the younger campers and they wouldn't release them until they were even. Until the debt was repaid. 3 weeks. That's all they had.**

Leo couldn't believe how long he lasted after getting attacked and poisoned. He had treated it but refused to eat ambrosia. He was going to die anyway.

**For those first three days Leo was only barely alive. The middle of the fourth day he died.**

In the end it was not the poison that killed him. Well it did in way. It slowed him down. He had collapsed. A monster pounced on him.

**Hazel burst into tears that day in the mess hall. Percy looked confused but then looked at Nico. Annabeth did the same. Piper and Jason were still in his room. And Frank looked utterly helpless. He wrapped his arms around her and told her it was okay then asked what was wrong. He followed Percy's gaze towards Nico. All he could do was nod.**

Leo had collapsed on the ground. He could not see but he could feel. He felt every single millimeter of flesh be ripped harshly from his left arm as it was brutally torn from his body. Still he used up the very last bit of strength he had and drove a sword through his enemy. It disappeared. He could hear another monster making its way toward him.

**No reaction could have been worse than Piper's. Percy and Annabeth showed nothing but guilt and sorrow. Jason looked sad and confused, as if he didn't know how to feel or react. Frank looked remorseful. Hazel cried for 5 minutes straight(which is longer than it sounds). Piper didn't react at all at first. Then she looked hateful and stormed off and slammed her bedroom door.**

It almost felt good when the monster broke his neck. A quick momment of intense pain then... nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Nico could tell Hazel felt it too. She had stopped crying so abruptly.**

Endless darkness then... some light.

**Nico was confused and so was Hazel but they knew no one could know. Leo was dead.**

He knew he was dead.

**WASN'T HE?!**

WASN'T HE?!

* * *

**AN:**

**So is Leo dead or alive? What is up with Pipers reaction? Tune in next time to find out. The sooner I get 3 reviews, the sooner I update. ( By the way this is written in third person about Nico and Leo if you were confused.(Nico)** (Leo)


	12. Chapter 12

**" I am confused. Is he alive?" Hazel asked Nico but she knew he did not know. They felt the same thing, Leo was not neither dead or alive but he was both. It was different than someone being barely alive but neither had ever felt it before. They could sense his life while knowing he was dead. It was all very bizarre but they said nothing to the others. They couldn't make them believe he was alive.**

**" I don't know." Nico told her even though she already knew what he would say.**

It was not a bright light. In fact it was dim and he didn't exactly see it. It was almost like an image being made up in his head. It was dim yet blinding. There but not there. It was dark but light.

**" What do you think is happening?" Hazel asked Nico. **

**" I think... I don't know. But..."**

He felt numb. It was different than feeling nothing. Numbness was THE FEELING OF NOTHING not SIMPLY FEELING NOTHING. There was a difference.

**" But what?"**

There was a low ringing in his ears. Like the light it felt like it came from within his brain. Not the outside.

**"I don't think..."**

His mouth tasted like metal.

**" I don't know if he is alive..."**

Then suddenly he felt himself land on a cold, hard floor.

**" But I know he IS NOT dead."**


	13. Chapter 13

All of his senses came back to him suddenly. He was standing in front of Hades. He was staring into the eyes of the Lord of Death. God of the Underworld.


	14. Chapter 14

" Ares and I made an agreement centuries ago. Every so often a soldier dies while willingly sacrificing themselves and sometimes their soul does not die all the way. You are one example. You can chose to live or to die. If you chose to live you will be tested and tortured and if you pass you will reappear on that ship. You may remember dying but you will not remember this test. If you fail you will still go to Elysium but only if you chose death will you still get the choice of reincarnation. Which do you choose?"

" I choose..."

_**(TWO DAYS LATER LINE BREAK)**_

**Nico was sitting in the mess hall eating lunch. Everyone except Coach Hedge was there, even Piper. The suddenly he felt it. Leo was no longer both dead and alive. He was...**

*Flashback*

" I choose life. I choose to get tested for life." All Hades did was nod then suddenly shown an overwhelming amount of horrid visions. They were all extremely frightening and centered around a small boy with curly hair. It showed his mom die in a fire and he was hysterical almost maniacal when social services came to take him away but he didn't cry. He didn't cry when everything in his life went wrong. He didn't cry when all of these ghastly, loathsome memories that took years to obtain were forced upon him along with all his dreadful fears and worries. It was the work of Phobos and Deimos. They're very powerful for the soul reason they can see your fears and terrorize you with them. They show you what they know will cause you the most fear and panic. The way his memories are shown to him it is as if he is viewing them from 100's of different points, including threw his younger selves eye's, and they are all smashed into one horrifying experience. Leo knows he's being tested but he doesn't know how. It showed the one time that he had cried since his mothers death. He didn't know what would qualify him to pass and he didn't know what supposedly made his soul so strong that he did not die all the way but he DID know that what he was shown DID NOT cause him to pity himself. He DID know that the memories he was shown, the fears, the worries, they only reminded him of the promises and the commitments he had made. He remembered that he had too much more to do before he could see them again. He was not ready for death but if it meant saving lives of people he knew and didn't know, then he would die a million times over. He knew that all his life he had been a soldier battling in a never ending war and sometimes soldiers did things they HATED, things they REGRETED and would take back if they could but in life there were no take backs but there were BRAVE acts, and AWESOME decisions that they made that made up for the mistakes. But even though he knew that he also thought that he would never do enough to make up for what he has done. So unlike some he just dose good to do good. He doesn't try to make brave and noble acts to make up for his mistakes because he knows he won't. All he does is what he thinks is right. What he doesn't know is that even though almost everything about him contradicts itself he makes a great and honorable soldier.

**Nico and Hazel didn't understand what had been happening for the last 2 days but...**

" Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, you have.."

* * *

**So did Leo pass or fail? REVIEWS PLEASE:) I wanna see if I can get at least 8 before I continue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nico couldn't believe it. Leo was...**

" You have passed."

**Alive.**

* * *

**Hehe. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. And I promise this is most likely the last chapter like this... maybe... probably... you know what we'll see. It helps build up the suspense.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Percy noticed a strange look and a nod exchanged by Nico and Hazel but said nothing about it. _

** Nico silently told Hazel he could feel it too. Leo was alive. FULLY alive. Then it happened.**

_Leo appeared in the middle of the room, looking considerably worse than before. Nobody did anything. Nobody said anything. They all just stared at him. His eyes were red and puffy from little to no sleep. His face had some half healed scratches and swollen bruises along with blood stains that also covered his ripped clothes. Only his tool belt looked unharmed. In his right hand he clutched his sword as if his life depended on it and his left arm... was missing. There was a small stub about 2 or 3 inches past his shoulder. It looked as if someone had halfheartedly healed him to the point of survival but some of the smaller injuries were still untouched. _

**Leo's hair was matted to his face with a little blood and some sweat yet he still smiled weakly and said,**

**" You look like you've seen a ghost." Then his expression twisted to one of pain and he doubled over, unconscious. Percy, being the closest rushed forward to catch him. He draped his arm over his shoulder and began to half drag him.**

_Leo was hot almost to the point where it would burn but Percy ignored it for his friend. His unhealthily underweight body was shacking spasmodically. It was hardly noticeable but it still worried Percy._

_" We should take him to the sick bay." Percy told his friends who were still staring at Leo. The only ones who didn't seem surprised were Nico and Hazel but they kept staring at each other as if attempting to telepathically communicate. _

It was the best sleep Leo had gotten in months, maybe even years. It was dreamless. No nightmares about Mamma. Or her. Or him. Not even the others. He didn't dream about the prophecy. Or the other seven demigods on the boat. He did not think about the memories that had haunted him for years. He was happy. Little did he know that the others were getting a little worried. He had slept for a little over 24 hours now.

_" Maybe we should try to wake him up now." Hazel suggested and boy was that a bad idea._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I'm back in school and things didn't go as planed. So this chappy is a couple days late but I promise I will update as often as possible. Reviews wanted. Whether they're good, flames, constructive criticism or whatever. Who is her, him, and the others? As always thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**When Jason tried to wake Leo up he flinched away softly, not ready to get up yet. When Jason continued and shook him harder(this earned him some scolding from Hazel who said he was still injured) while shouting for him to wake up all hell broke loose. For a sad momment the stub where Leo's left arm was moving spasmodically and frantically until he gave up and used his right arm to twist Jason's wrist and push him away. At the same time he burst into flames and jumped out of bed, causing everyone, especially Frank and Hazel, to jump back. In the same fluent movement he landed on his feet and unsheathed his sword. Nico couldn't help but notice the crazy look of panic, anger, and slight fear in his eyes. Also, his eyes darted around the room looking for something. Danger. Whatever had woken him up.**

**"¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Qué demonios? ¡Maldita sea! No hagas eso! No vuelvas a hacer eso" Leo shouted, at first panicked but then annoyed. Then realizing he was talking in Spanish he mumbled, " Mierda. Gods Jason don't do that, I'm a light sleeper. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHAKE ME AND YELL IN MY EAR!" Before anyone could say anything Hazel walked around the bed and hugged, the now extinguished, Leo Valdez. At first Leo looked some what shocked then he half hugged her back. Then he sighed, " Well I'm back I guess... Geez someone say something." Percy walked over and clamped his hand down on Leo's shoulder,**

**" Good to have you back."**

**" Thanks, Water Boy." he grinned at them then made eye contact with Piper and the edges of his smile twitched a bit, " Your true memories are returning a bit too, I see." **

**" Leo... CAN'T YOU STOP BEING SO HAPPY FOR ONCE AND BE SERIOUS FOR A BIT?!" Everyone turned to look at Piper. This was easily the angriest anyone had ever heard her. Then they all stared at Leo, waiting for him to reply. Leo didn't even blink. He just smiled even more and said,**

**" I can be both."**

**" No. No you can't."**

**" Beauty Queen, just because you used to hate me doesn't mean you still have too."**

**" Leo... I'm leaving. When you can act mature come find me." She walked out and Jason trailed behind her.**

**" Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o... How's camp?... What's wrong?"**

**" The Romans have three young campers. We have about 2 weeks." Annabeth told him.**

**" Or what?" **

**" War."**

**" We'll get there in time. I'll go steer, and put it on a faster setting."**

**" It has an faster setting?" Frank asked.**

**" Si."**

**" You really did think of everything." Hazel said, then Nico noticed how her eyes shifted to his stub, " Um Leo?"**

* * *

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk. Review or something please. I'll update when I can. How'd you like it? 14 days till THOH!**


End file.
